Secrets
by freechampismyotp
Summary: Emma and Regina's relationship is suffering in the dark, when Henry is killed is it enough to push their relationship into the light? *ESTABLISHED SWAN QUEEN*


**DEDICATED TO SOPHIE ( ON INSTA) 3**

'This is bullshit'

Those four words plagued the blonde Sheriff's mind as Regina's sobs broke her already fragile heart.

Emma had tentatively outstretched her arms to comfort her love when the brunette's sad eyes glanced over at Emma's parents, a clear message dancing vividly in her hazel orbs.

'We're a secret my love'

At that precise moment Emma had dropped ungracefully to the cold floor.

Her parents immediately assumed their precious Daughters acts of weakness was mourning the loss of her recently deceased child.

But they interpreted Emma's breakdown completely incorrectly.

Emma was crying uncontrollably over the unspoken rule which prevented her from comforting the love of her life.

She gasped lightly as a pair of arms wrapped around her middle.

She only dissolved into more forceful cries when she realised the arms encasing her weren't Regina's.

They were holding her too tightly, too high up her body so they were hurting her lugs, and the smell of their perfume was making her feel sick.

"Alright, baby, I've got you." Her Mother's words were meant to comfort her, but their only achievement was increasing Emma's longing to break free from the suffocating hold and instead be embraced by Regina.

Emma had no more time to think about her predicament when a second set of much stronger arms settle around her waist, and hoisted her upwards.

"Let's get you home." Emma could do nothing but lean into her Father's chest.

Her eyes drifted shut momentarily, a shaky breath escaping her lungs as she witnessed Regina leave the scene with her signature purple puff of magic.

Emma wanted desperately to follow her, but it wasn't the right time.

Emma couldn't recall the walk home, her mind was blank, except for the numbing pain that was consuming her.

"I'm going to bed." Emma whispered, her heavy feet plodding to her room upstairs in the attic.

"Do you want some company?" Snow's voce floated to Emma's ears, eliciting a defeated sigh from the exhausted Saviour.

"I want to be alone." Emma lied.

As soon as the door closed behind her she waved her hands, rematerializing next to Regina.

Regina immediately flung her pyjama clad bod into Emma's loving cuddle.

Emma noted where Regina had been lay, Henry's bed, this new information forcing a new tidal wave of emotions to crash over her.

"This is bull shit." Emma cursed.

Regina momentarily broke from the hug, she sat down on the bed, pulling Emma to sit and face her.

Emma brought her hand up to caress Regina's reddened features, her thumb caressing her swollen lips, noticing every detail about the beautiful woman's face.

"I want to hug you whenever I want." Regina sighing at Emma's request.

She took Emma's hand into both of her own, gently peppering it in kisses before resting it in her lap.

"You know we can't do that." Regina's voice caught in her throat as she heard her own words.

It hurt because it was the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"Your parents would never accept us, you'd lose your family all over again." Regina couldn't bear the thought of her actions leaving Emma once again alone in the world.

"You're my family." The blonde stated with such conviction that Regina couldn't resist placing a chaste kiss on Emma's chapped lips. "You're my future Regina, I want to hold your hand when we go out for a walk, I want to kiss you when you're sad… and when you're happy… and just because I can."

Regina was crying again, Emma's voice was breaking, not able to imagine living her life with Regina in the dark, it seemed barbaric.

"The rest of America accepts gay marriage, why not Storybrooke? I'm not scared of loving you."

"I am…" Regina started to shake, her grasp on Emma's hand tightening.

Emma dropped her head slightly at the sound of those two words.

"I've lost love before, I cant lose you Emma… I don't know what people here might do to you, to us! What if they try to hurt you, or kill you?!"

"We could leave Storybrooke, I have no reason to be here anymore." Emma smiled slightly, pressing her forehead against Regina's.

"You really want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Regina smiled back, Emma answering her question with a passionate kiss.

"I love you Regina Mills, you're my happy ending even away from all the magic and fairy tales of Storybrooke."

"I love you too, idiot."


End file.
